Argentina
by B1329-0
Summary: ¿Qué pasa en Buenos Aires? ¿Cómo continua su vida después de esos tres años?


_Escribí esta historia hará... 2 años; ante la falta de tiempo y las vacaciones que mi "musa" parece se está tomando, me he decidido a publicarla, para no perder la buena costumbre. Es el epílogo de un fic que nunca llegué a comenzar, ya veis, acabo de revelar que escribo antes los finales que los comienzos de mis historias: es mi pequeña manía. Quizás algún día, escriba lo anterior._

_Es de las denominadas "_raras_" dentro de mi gusto a la hora de escribir; pero creo que no me quedó del todo mal._

_Sigue el canon del libro_ **Hannibal**,_ a partir del capítulo 103._

_Nada más que añadir, tan solo que... Enjoy!_

* * *

**Buenos Aires, Argentina, tres años más tarde.**

Las noches de Buenos Aires a finales de año son calurosas, suenan a tango y tienen un encanto especial que no deja indiferente a nadie. El motor de un potente Mercedes ronronea suavemente mientras cruza las calles casi como un fantasma. En su interior, los ocupantes se mantienen en silencio; disfrutando de la música y la tenue brisa que se cuela por las ventanillas. El conductor, un hombre de mediana edad impecablemente vestido con un smoking negro de gala, ladea levemente la cabeza mientras gira su mano libre dejando la palma hacia arriba; la mujer sonríe sin mirarle y aproxima su mano para dejar que sus dedos se entrelacen con los de él. Su vida es perfecta.

El aire es suave y el silencio reina en la majestuosa mansión modernista próxima a la embajada francesa. El servicio se ha retirado hace horas y en la terraza del ático, una cena fría espera a la pareja. El doctor Hannibal Lecter mira de reojo a su esposa mientras se sirve una copa de vino y sonríe. Sigue sus pasos hacia el oscuro pasillo de la segunda planta.

En uno de los numerosos dormitorios de la mansión, duerme el último heredero del linaje de los Lecter. Permanece ajeno a todo cuanto le rodea; las abarrotadas calles repletas de gente dispuesta a disfrutar de la cálida noche, la música clásica que su padre ha elegido para la cena, los furtivos besos de sus padres a la puerta de su dormitorio...

Duerme tranquilo; su pequeño pecho sube y baja lentamente, acompasado por la respiración mientras se chupa el dedo pulgar. Cuando se mueve dentro de la cuna, el reflejo de la luna permite descubrir los finos rasgos de su rostro.

Clarice entra en el dormitorio, su vestido ajustado color coral sisea a cada paso que da. Camina despacio para disminuir el sonido de sus tacones al pisar el suelo y se acerca a la cuna. El doctor Lecter se ha quedado en la puerta, observando maravillado la silueta de su mujer entre las sombras del dormitorio. Ella se ha despojado de la peluca rubia y su pelo cobrizo cae perezosamente sobre sus hombros; a él ese toque le resulta irresistible.

Cuando el bebé se percata de la presencia de su madre, abre los ojos y la mira de la misma manera que lo hace su padre; con esa pasmosa tranquilidad de sus ojos granates, como si tratara de transpasar más allá de la mirada y descubrir todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de su madre.

Clarice sonríe a su hijo mientras le toma en brazos y el pequeño deja escapar unos alegres gorgojeos. El rojizo pelo ambos brilla bajo la tibia luz de la luna y Hannibal no puede aguantar más tiempo separado de ellos; se acerca con cuidado de no sobresaltar a su pequeño homónimo y se abraza a la cintura de Clarice mientras besa su cuello. El niño le observa con atención casi sin parpadear. Ladea la cabeza provocando la risa sincera de su padre.

Hace tiempo que dejaron de preocuparse por el FBI, a pesar de que el rostro del doctor Lecter continua entre los de los "Diez más buscados". Ambos son conscientes de que la investigación sigue abierta; pero la foto que el Bureau conserva del doctor es demasiado antigua como para pensar en futuros peligros. Su nombre ya no se menciona en noticias o diarios, la sociedad americana parece haberse olvidado de "el Caníbal" tras la larga ausencia de asesinatos y desapariciones.

Hace años que Hannibal ya no sueña con Mischa y que los chillidos de los corderos no despiertan a Clarice. Sus vidas han llegado al equilibrio correcto y ninguna taza se recompondrá después de romperse.

Hannibal da a Clarice todo lo que él quiere y más de lo que ella desea. Clarice le otorgó su libertad y revivió su corazón.

Disfrutan de los meses templados del hemisferio sur en su mansión de Buenos Aires y de los del hemisferio norte en el castillo Lecter, donde de igual manera que su padre, nació el pequeño Hannibal.

Las estrellas que guían a sus padres siguen siendo las mismas y aunque aun no ha subido a la torre del castillo de sus antepasados para ser instruido en el amplio mundo de la astrología, el doctor Lecter se contenta cuando menciona la luna y él la señala sonriente con sus pequeños dedos.

* * *

_Bueno, pues ahí está mi pequeño aporte de primavera; ya veremos cuando puedo meterme de nuevo con un fic "grande"._

_Cosas buenas al MP_

_Cosas malas... no hay cosas malas._

_Para todo lo demás, Twitter._

**_Ta ta. Z_**


End file.
